La Terra olvidada
by Luna Anders
Summary: [EDITADO] Terra ha revivido como por arte de magia, pero tiene un problema: No recuerda nada. ¿Qué será de Terra gracias a esto? Y más que nada ¿Por qué este chico misterioso llamado Red X que comienza a ayudarla? Y más que nada ¿Podrá recobrar su memoria?
1. ¿Quién soy?

**Disclaimer: Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Este fic ya lo había subido antes, pero me fijé bien los capítulos de Los Jóvenes Titanes y noté que Red X aparecía más tarde que la última vez que apareció Terra, y no me gustó como quedó mi historia :c Así que lo edité en algunas partes. Ahora sí c: Espero que les guste**

* * *

**¿Quién soy?**

Se despertó luego de dormir por mucho tiempo. Ni bien abrió sus ojos azules y dio su primer respiro se cayó al suelo frío y duro de piedra. Se sobó el brazo y intentó reponerse con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó volteando hacia todos los lados.

Observó el lugar, era una especie de cueva o algo parecido. Podía ver gracias a que había un poco de luz que iluminaba a través de una pequeña grieta en el techo, pero solo un poco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? Y lo más importante: **¿Quién era? **

-¿Quién soy?-se preguntó con una mano el la cabeza. Notó que había un camino que comenzaba de dónde ella había estado hasta desembocar en la oscuridad, pensó que ese camino la llevaría a la salida. También noto una placa en el lugar.

-"Terra, una joven titán y una amiga de verdad"-leyó en voz alta-¿Quién es "Terra"?-enarcó una ceja.

Notó que había un envoltorio blanco más arriba de la placa: Eran un ramo de flores. Escaló un poco y las tomo: estaban marchitas y parecía que hace tiempo las habían colocado ahí.

-Parece que alguien murió aquí. No puedo ser yo, no estoy muerta...-miró sus ropas-¿Qué diablos estoy llevando?-Su vestimenta consistía de un par de hombreras de metal, junto lo que parecía un par de cintas de seda envueltas a su cuerpo rasgadas por haber tenido una lucha o combate. -¿Acaso fue Halloween hace poco?-pensó, luego negó con la cabeza-No hace frío ni hay viento, significa que no es otoño aún. Será mejor salir de aquí-y comenzó a caminar por el camino podía ver en la cueva.

De a poco que comenzaba a alejarse del lugar dónde ella se había despertado menos luz tenía para ver con claridad donde caminaba, ya que la grieta en el techo sólo iluminaba esa parte de la cueva. Cuando ya no podía ver nada comenzó a caminar lento y con cuidado para no tropezarse con nada o caerse a un hoyo.

-Vaya, si que está oscuro-dijo abrazándose a si misma. Sin darse cuenta chocó contra algo pesado-¡Auch! ¿Qué...?-tocó con sus manos para ver que era: Parecía una puerta grande de mármol,si sus sentidos de tacto no mentían, con algunos detalles que ella no podía ver. Con sus manos notó que estaba abierta pero por tan solo un poco, aún así ella podría pasar, logrando ver del otro lado de la puerta un poco más de claridad: Se acercaba a la salida. Avanzó corriendo por la emoción para ver que la luz iluminaba cada vez más el camino y que el ruido de la autopista era más alta, eran buenas señales. De la nada, ella ya estaba afuera de la cueva- o lo que fuera ese lugar-ahora se encontraba en un callejón, nada mal. Se miró sus prendas, no eran dignas para salir a la calle obviamente pero no tenía que otra cosa ponerse.

-Demonios...-maldijo.

-¡YA!-gritó una voz femenina-¡Déjame en paz!

Por un segundo, Terra creyó que era una chica en peligro por parte de unos abusivos o algo por el estilo, haciendo que su instinto "heroico" la hiciera correr hasta donde se escuchaba la voz, saltando sobre unos basureros y bolsas de residuos. Al doblar por una esquina pudo ver a la chica hablando por celular, con una vestimenta bastante extraña: cabellos de un tono aguamarinos con dos coletas sujetándolos, camisas sin mangas y una falda de color gris con bordes celestes con una corbata con el mismo tono de su cabello y un colgante de cinturón de color negro y cyan, y botas negras con borde a juego con la corbata.

-¡Ya volveré a casa!-prosiguió la chica de cabellos aguamarinos-No, no estoy en peligro... ¡¿Podrías dejarme hablar...?!-la chica volteó hacia la rubia, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos turquesas. Terra no pudo evitar sorprenderse más-Te llamo luego-dijo a su contacto al colgar su celular-Hola-saludó amablemente.

-Ah...-la rubia aún estaba extrañada-Hola-dijo volviendo en sí-Lo siento, te oí gritar y pensé que...

-¿Estaría en peligro?-rió, otra vez extrañando a Terra.-Sí, es verdad creo que le grité tan fuerte a mi hermano que desde afuera pudo parecer otra cosa, más en este lugar-dijo observando el callejón.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido en tu llamada-se disculpó.

-Nah, era sólo mi hermano regañándome por salir de casa sin su consentimiento-dijo con molestia-En fin, ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí? Este lugar me da cosa-siguió-Solo vine aquí para hablar tranquila y en paz ya que afuera están todos desconcertados.

-¿Desconcertados?-preguntó.

-Sí. Al parecer destruyeron el mundo y los Jóvenes Titanes volvieron a revivírnos y ahora todos nos sentimos como si hubiéramos despertado de un largo sueño. Es extraño, yo estaba en una Convención y de la nada me sentí así.

Terra enarcó las cejas de la sorpresa. ¿Destruyeron el mundo y los Titanes revivieron a todas las personas? Era extraño de creer, si destruyeron el mundo significa que ellos también murieron en el impacto, por lo que ellos no pudieron revivir a la gente. O tal vez la chica se había expresado mal.

-¿Sabes cómo nos "revivieron"?-le preguntó agachándose un poco, esa chica no debía medir más de 1.54 metros de altura, 10 centímetros de diferencia con la rubia-Me he sentido así de la nada-observó sus manos-Siento como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo.

_Tal vez meses. _

-Todos nos estamos sintiendo así. Creo que la maga tuvo algo que ver.-aclaró la de cabellos azules-Tranquila, es normal. Ven, vamos afuera-la tomó del brazo para llevarla consigo hasta la calle así respiraba un poco. La gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba con impresión y miedo, odio en algunas. Se preguntó si era por la vestimenta que ella poseía o por las ropas de la chica que la tomaba de la muñeca para llevarla a quién sabe donde.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó.

-Como te sientes perdida te llevaré al "Concurso de Disfraces"-le sonrió.

-¿"Disfraces"? Oye yo no...

-Tu vestimenta seguro ganará el primer lugar. No recuerdo en donde ví lo que tienes puesto pero puedes asegurar de que es bastante famoso.

Sin que ella pudiera resistirse, la chica de ojos preciosos abrió la puerta de vidrio de un empujón entrando con Terra al lugar. La rubia se desconcertó más al ver la cantidad de gente disfrazada de su personaje de comic, caricatura o videojuego favorito, sintiéndose de otro planeta. También notó que varias chicas con las misma ropa que ella tenía puesta.

-Vaya-dijo sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos-Tal vez venía hacia este lugar y me tropecé-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Ah?

-Nada-sus ojos rodaron hacia otro lado.

La peli azul entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario de Terra pero se hizo la que no escuchó nada. -

¿Sabes? Esas chicas no ganarán contra tí.

-¿Tu crees? Pero no estoy en el concurso.

La chica la llevó hacia la fila y la dejó ahi, sin darle explicaciones. Terra quiso reclamar pero cuando iba a darle un sermón alguien la llevó al escenario, donde todas las personas presentes allí la miraron con sorpresa mientras la presentaban.

-Y ahora con ustedes...-el presentador se volvió hacia ella con el micrófono-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah...-balbuceó confundida. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, su edad o de dónde provenía, una chica de un metro cincuenta la llevó a ese lugar confundiendola con un disfraz de quién sabe qué.

_Piensa rápido,_ pensó. -

Tara-ese nombre salió de sus labios.

-¡Tara!-gritó emocionado el presentador y el público aplaudió emocionado junto con los tres jurados.

-Vaya, es un gran disfraz-exclamó una de las jurados vestida de diabla.

-Sí, diría que el mejor que ví hasta ahora-comentó el otro jurado vestido de La guerra de las Galaxias con brillo en sus ojos.

-Yo digo que le falta emoción, pero que más da-dijo sin ganas el tercer jurado vestido de trol.

Los tres jurados levantaron sus puntajes escritos en una pizarra.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó el presentador-¡Diez, diez y nueve! El mejor puntaje de este concurso.

-¿Ah?.

-¡Felicitaciones Tara, eres la ganadora!-y le colocaron un listón azul en su pecho y le entregaron una caja pesada.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó mirando la caja.

-El premio es una caja de las mejores historietas del DC y tres volúmenes del mejor manga japones. ¡Aplausos a Tara!-el público ovacionó encantado, Terra dio una sonrisa tímida y bajó del escenario. Ni bien estaba abajo se encontró con la misma chica de antes.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Sabía que ganarías!-dijo la peli azul.

-Gracias pero yo no quiero esto-señaló la caja.

-¿No lo quieres?

-No. Solo quiero saber quién soy-se lo entregó a la chica-Toma, se que los apreciarás más que yo.

-Pero, no puedo aceptarlos... Nah, si puedo. Gracias.

-Bien. Me iré de aquí-comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-Oye-la llamó haciendo que volteara-¿Te irás ya?

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer-mintió de nuevo.

-Esta bien-sonrió-Un placer conocerte Tara, que tengas un buen día-Terra saludó con la mano izquierda y con la otra abrió la puerta de vidrio y comenzó a caminar.

-Eso fue raro-dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

Se dio cuenta que ya se estaba ocultando el sol y no tenía donde ir. Pensó que volver a la cueva era lo mejor pero ese lugar era tan oscuro que no podría ver nada y el piso sería demasiado duro para dormir.

-_Un callejón estaría bien_-pensó al entrar en uno muy amplio. Para su suerte, encontró un colchón viejo pero blando al lado de un basurero junto con una manta pequeña y sucia. Nada sutil pero estaba bien.

De a poco los rayos del sol desaparecieron y la noche se hizo presente en las calles de Jump City. Terra se acostó en el colchón con las manos detrás del cuello y la manta cubriendo su torso, cerrando los ojos de a poco. Cuando el sueño la iba a dominar, todo se desbordó al escuchar un par de murmullos con voces masculinas.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-dijo uno. Terra abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. Los tres hombres la miraban con sonrisas-Una adolescente sola durmiento en la basura-los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

-A-atrás. Sé defenderme-mintió. En realidad, no sabía si mentía o no. Es más, se sentía débil y la razón era porque se pasó un día sin comer.

_ O tal vez meses. _

-Tranquila pequeña, solo queremos divertirnos contigo-dijo otro acercando su mano a la mejilla de la rubia, hizo que ella le golpeara la mano para evitar que la tocara.

-Vaya chiquilla-dijo el del medio tomándola por el cuello muy fuerte-Eres difícil, pero sabremos como...-cerró los ojos del dolor que sentía por la presión de su cuello.

¡Ah!-gimió de dolor el hombre que tirado en el suelo con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿Qué esta...?-volteó el otro hombre que sostenía a Terra fue golpeado desde el costado, soltando a la rubia y que esta pudiera respirar de nuevo con normalidad. Abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con una silueta negra delante de ella. Vestía ropa negra con una "X" roja en su pecho par de artefactos en su cintura, guantes grises, botas negras, capa negra hecha con tela especial y una mascara que dibujaba una calavera con otra "X" roja en su frente.

-Disculpen, pero esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama- el chico misterioso se colocó en posición de lucha y se lanzó hacia ellos.

Comenzó a golpear a los maleantes con patadas y puñetazos, haciendo que su capa volara con cada movimiento. Les lanzó a dos un par de "X rojas" en sus rostros, impidiéndoles ver que sucedía, él se acercó y los golpeó con dos patadas, lanzándolos hacia arriba para que cayeran inconscientes. El que había golpeado primero se levantó del suelo y se le acercó al chico con un cuchillo en su mano, fácilmente lo esquivó. Le dio un golpe en el mentón y luego en el estómago, se tambaleó un poco pero luego quedó inconsciente.

-¿Qué...?-preguntó la rubia pero no pudo terminar.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?-preguntó el chico misterioso mientras se le acercaba levantándole el mentón. Terra quitó el dedo del chico misterioso.

-Sí, lo estoy, y no me llames preciosa-aclaró-Yo podía con ellos.

-Sí, tal vez hubieras acabado con ellos-dijo él-Pero pasaba por aquí y vi a "una damisela" en peligro. Deberías darme las gracias ¿Sabes, rubiecita? Es uno de los actos heroicos que quién sabe cuando volveré a hacer alguno.

-Gracias-agradeció seriamente-Y tampoco me digas "rubiecita".

-Vaya, estos idiotas tenían razón-se dirigió hacia uno de los hombres que yacían tirados en el suelo y le pateó el estómago para su diversión-Eres difícil.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito...-comenzó a marearse, la falta de comida y el sueño la estaban acabando.

-¿Estas bien, rubiecita?

-Necesito...-todo se volvió borroso. Se tambaleaba y los ojos le pesaban a tal punto que cerró los ojos y se dejó ir.

Él la sostuvo antes que cayera al suelo.

-Oye, si querías caer en mis brazos solo debías pedírmelo-comentó en broma. Al ver que la chica se encontraba totalmente dormida se dio cuenta que no fingía-Vaya...-La cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron rewiews nwn (se los agradeceré mejor por M.P) se los agradezco muchoo!**


	2. Un refugio

**Un refugio**

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con el compás de la brisa del viento que entro por la ventana, haciendo bailar a la cortina azul que la cubría. Se recompuso asustada sentándose en el sillón viejo en el que había dormido por un buen rato, sin recordar los sucedidos de anoche pero sabiendo que donde estaba en ese momento no era su casa.

_Ella no tenía casa._

Notó que llevaba un par de sábanas limpias cubriéndola del frío y, a su derecha, había una pequeña mesa con una bandeja de comida que contenía un vaso de leche tibia junto con huevos revueltos con tocino. También observó un poco el lugar: las paredes eran grises por la humedad, había dos sillones-contando el que estaba ella-viejos de tonos beiges, una televisión pequeña al lado de la puerta de salida. A su izquierda estaba la cocina y el lavadero, y otra habitación y al lado estaba el baño. La casa debe de ser de alguien que es incapaz de vivir solo por el simple hecho de que la casa estaba sucia.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

_¿Deja vú? ¿Dónde?_

-Estás en mi guarida, rubiecita-dijo una voz desde la gran ventana detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta para ver quien era el dueño de la voz masculina.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó atónita.

-Soy la persona que te salvó, rubiecita-contestó.

-Tú-recordó el momento-... me salvaste... ¿Por qué?-de a poco comenzaba a recordar los sucesos en el día anterior.

-Ya te lo he dicho: Una "damisela" en peligro y pasaba por allí-se sentó en el otro sillón.

-Bien... Como te llames. Gracias-agradeció quitándose las sábanas de encima.

-Y tú ¿Quién eres?-preguntó él con intriga.

-Tara. Sólo sé que me llamo así, es lo único que recuerdo-dijo cabizbaja-Espera, no me dijiste tu nombre-se quejó.

-Red X para ti, rubiecita.

-No me digas así.

-Está bien, _nena._

-Olvídalo. Dime como me decías antes.

-Como sea-señaló la bandeja con comida-Come, necesitas energías.

Terra se acercó a la mesita y comenzó a comer desesperadamente.

-Parece que sí tenías hambre-rió X. Terra lo miró pensando _"Cállate idiota"._

-Gracias por la comida-dijo al terminar-_Es como si no hubiera comido en... semanas._

-No hay de qué, rubiecita.

-No me llames así.

-Vaya, chica difícil, no te enfades-puso sus manos en forma de defensa-Solo bromeaba. Oye... ¿Tara?

-Sí-asintió.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué recuerdas?-se sentó en forma encorvada.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-preguntó desconfiada.

-Es que eres una rubia tan preciosa como para vivir en los sucios suelos de los callejones-se encorvó.

-Bien...

Comenzó contándole su pequeño accidente en la cueva y cómo logró salir de allí. Le mencionó a la chica con la que habló ayer, Red comenzó a reírse bajo al escuchar esa anécdota de como ella, una chica con amnesia que apenas sabía donde estaba parada entrara a una convención así.

-Y luego aparecieron esos tipos y llegaste tú-finalizó.

-Todo un héroe-dijo irónico.

-Aún no entiendo por qué me ayudas. ¿Eres una clase de héroe?

-Algo así-mintió-No quiero alargar más los detalles-dijo evitando el tema-Como sea. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Como dices, no tienes donde ir. Me apiadaré de ti, rubiecita-dijo colocándole una mano en la cabeza para acariciarle el cabello como si fuera un gato.

-¡HEY!

-En fin, me debo ir. El lugar es tuyo hasta que regrese-saltó hacia la ventana.

-¡Oye pero...!-era tarde, Red X ya había desaparecido-"El lugar es tuyo hasta que regrese"-esas palabras revolcaban en su mente al ver el lugar hecho un desastre-Ya se que tengo que hacer.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD DE JUMP CITY

-¿Cuándo vendrás?-preguntó algo insistente.

-Ya de dije, tendré un poco de tiempo estos días. Tal vez te visite-aclaró una voz masculina.

-_"Tal vez"_-repitió ella-A veces siento que no quieres ver a tu propia hermanita-comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

-Oye no es eso-rió divertido-He tenido trabajo últimamente...

-Sí sí. No tengo ganas de oírlo.

-Como quieras-rodó los ojos-En fin ¿Sucedió algo más además de que ganaste un premio?.

-No-mintió.

-¿Segura?

-Síp-volvió a mentir. Omitiría que conoció a una chica extraña que al parecer se había olvidado de todo. Era su hermano, por algo así podría hacerla "trabajar" para investigar. Ella no tenía ganas.

-Esta bien-suspiró-Debo irme. Cuídate.

-Adiós-y colgó el celular, llevándolo a la mesita de luz que tenía a su lado-Tara ¿ah? _Creo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto_-y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Como ya dije, editado c: espero que ahora quede mejor u,uU gracias por leer n.n**


	3. Trato

**Trato**

Ató su pelo con una goma para el cabello y buscó un par de ropas simples que había por allí. De suerte encontró una sudadera blanca-que le iba muy grande-y un pantalón deportivo igual de grande. También buscó y encontró un balde junto con un escurridor y unos trapos viejos.

-¡Perfecto!-y comenzó a limpiar el piso.

El lugar era un desastre desde su punto de vista femenino, está bien, Red no es una chica pero tampoco parecía un lugar decente para un chico. Al terminar con el piso, limpió la mesada, los dos muebles que había, la televisión y lavó los platos sucios-que por cierto había demasiados.

-Vaya, creo que por fin terminé-dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo-Espero que sea suficiente.

Además de que se sentía incómoda con tanta mugre, creyó que la mejor forma de decirle "Gracias" a Red era convirtiendo su departamento en un lugar decente, o por lo menos sacarle algo de suciedad. Era triste que con las paredes no podía hacer mucho ya que no tenía pintura. Sus pensamientos volaban en un color para las paredes hasta que escuchó un gruñido que provenía de su estómago.

-Auch-se abrazó el abdomen-Tengo hambre. Veamos que tiene Red para comer...-abrió el pequeño refrigerador para encontrarse con...-¿Dos huevos y un limón mohoso? Bueno, supongo que podré hacerme un huevo revuelto para mí-tomó uno de los huevos y cerró la puerta del refrigerador. Encendió una hornalla para colocar su sartén al fuego y comenzar a cocinar su comida-Es poco, pero supongo que será suficiente.

Notó lo tarde que era, tal vez eran la pm, y Red todavía no había vuelto aparecer. Se preguntaba: ¿Era Red X un héroe y por eso se pasaba horas lejos de su hogar? ¿O era pura suerte que la ayudara y lo hacía sólo por lástima? De ser así no le molestaría, por lo menos no tendría problemas con otros maleantes de nuevo. Buscó un plato y un par de cubiertos para comenzar a comer y así poder detener los rugidos de su estómago.

-Listo-murmuró sentándose en el sillón con la pequeña mesita con el plato de huevos revueltos a su lado. Encendió la televisión para entretenerse un poco.

-¿Qué hay, rubiecita?-saludó Red entrando de un salto por la ventana con una bolsa en sus manos. Terra solo le clavó la mirada y saludó con su mano.

-Te he dicho que detesto ese apodo.

-Esta bien, "Tara"-rodó los ojos por detrás de su máscara-Veo que encontraste comida en este basurero.

-No es de primera clase, pero es comida-sonrió.

-¡Qué bien! Eres positiva. Ten-le lanzó la bolsa a sus manos-Conseguí esto de camino a casa. Espero que te gusten las hamburguesas.

Terra abrió la bolsa y sacó una hamburguesa, luego le dio un mordisco.

-Mmm. ¡Delicioso! No había comido una así... desde hace tiempo-dijo con nostalgía al recordar su amnesia.

-Ya recordarás, rubiecita-consoló al ver como de a poco los ojos azules de la rubia se iban apagando-Me daré un baño. Ten la consideración de no tratar de espiarme-hizo un gesto con sus manos y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Pero qué...?-eso fue raro, ¿Qué pensaba Red que era Terra? Encogió los hombros y dirigió su boca hasta la hamburguesa.

-.-.-.-.-

Red X llaveó la puerta del baño, para evitar que la rubia entrara-si es que era una pervertida- y sacó un comunicador rectangular de su cinturón. Apretó el botón superior de la derecha, haciendo que se encendiera la pequeña pantalla del centro, mostrando la interferencia a través de rayas en grises y blancas.

-¿Logras escucharme?-susurró en voz baja.

Slade apareció en la pantalla.

-Claro que sí, Red X-dijo el enmascarado-¿Has cumplido tu primera misión?

Red sonrió por detrás de su máscara.

-Claro ¿Pensabas que fallaría?

-Tengo mis dudas-puso sus manos detrás de su espalda-¿Con que Terra esta contigo? Trata que no sospeche de tí o de tus intenciones.

-Mejor dicho _tus_ intenciones, Slade-excusó-Yo solo quiero lo que me prometiste.

-Tendrás todo el xenotium que quieras cuando logres convencer a Terra que ella anteriormente fue una villana y logres que vuelva a la acción.

-Lo haré, Slade. Tiene el cerebro lavado, será fácil. Será mejor irme, podría sospechar.

-Estaremos en contacto-y Red volvió a presionar el botón superior derecho para apagar el comunicador.

Que lindo era hacer tratos con Slade.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Vaya! Tanto tiempo ;w; sí, Red X solo es un mentiroso :C estúpido y sensual Red X D: en fin, espero que les guste la historia y el capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios n.n saludos! gracias por pasarse a leer c:**


End file.
